


Three Is Company

by enigmaticblue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth feels like a ghost in her own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt, "isolation"

Elizabeth finds out about John and Rodney by accident. The three of them stick together on the _Daedalus_ —eating meals together, hanging out together in the lounge, even working out on occasion in the gym. They deal with the problem with the computer virus together, too, and Elizabeth can almost believe that things are back to normal when they get back to Atlantis.

 

Almost, because she’s still stinging over Simon’s rejection, even if she understands it. He had no reason to stay faithful, not really, but it still hurts to know he couldn’t wait.

 

And to know he hadn’t waited all that long. That’s what hurts the most.

 

On the _Daedalus_ , she doesn’t feel quite so alone since she’s spending most of her time with Colonel Caldwell, John, and Rodney. Elizabeth hopes that once she’s back on Atlantis, she’ll be able to fill her time with work. She usually has more things to do than she has hours in the day, and if she’s busy enough, she won’t think about the loss of Simon.

 

She doesn’t think of herself as being alone, not when she has so many friends on Atlantis.

 

Too bad it doesn’t quite work out that way.

 

Elizabeth ventures out onto one of the balconies after a particularly long day and stops cold when she hears voices. She can’t quite make out the words, since they’re talking in low tones, almost whispering, but she can tell they’re both men. She takes half a step back and stumbles slightly.

 

There’s a muffled curse, and then John’s voice calls, “Hello?”

 

“John? I’m sorry to interrupt. I didn’t know there was anyone out here,” she apologizes.

 

“It’s just me and Rodney,” he replies, stepping out of the shadows, Rodney half a step behind him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” she insists, suddenly noticing that Rodney’s clothes look a little disheveled, and John’s hair is messier than usual. The two men have always spent a lot of time in each other’s space, but the way Rodney is leaning toward John tonight is just a bit different, more intimate. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

 

“You aren’t bothering us,” Rodney says, clearly striving for casual and missing the target by a mile.

 

John elbows him. “Do you want to join us?”

 

Another night, Elizabeth might have said yes, but not tonight, not until she’s had the chance to absorb what she just saw—or more accurately, hadn’t seen.

 

Not when she’s going to be the third wheel, instead of just another friend.

 

“No, that’s okay,” she replies. “You two enjoy yourselves. I’ll see you at the staff meeting tomorrow morning.”

 

Elizabeth beats a hasty retreat, and hears Rodney ask, “Do you think she knows?”

 

“Shut up, Rodney,” John says without heat, and then their voices fade with the distance she puts between her and them.

 

Elizabeth isn’t sure where she’s going, but the crushing loneliness she feels has her wandering the halls, unwilling to go back to her quarters, or to her office. If asked, she can say that she’s checking on the city, familiarizing herself with Atlantis again.

 

She doesn’t begrudge John and Rodney finding a little comfort in each other; she _doesn’t_. They all deserve a respite if they can find it.

 

But not _begrudging_ John and Rodney’s relationship with each other doesn’t change the fact that she’s left as the odd woman out.

 

“Elizabeth!” she hears.

 

She turns to see Teyla approaching her, wearing Athosian garb and a serene expression. Elizabeth hopes her own expression is appropriately professional, showing nothing of her roiling emotions. “Hello, Teyla. Did you need something?”

 

“No, but I just ran into Colonel Sheppard,” Teyla replies. “He mentioned that you seemed upset.”

 

Elizabeth winces. Trust John to present a stoic front while managing to peer under the surface of someone else’s façade, whether you wanted him to or not.

 

“I’m fine,” Elizabeth insists.

 

Teyla nods. “Then perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea. I have some thoughts on how we might improve efficiency for off-world missions.”

 

Elizabeth suspects that it’s a pretense on Teyla’s part, but tea and company sound good, and she’s missed Teyla these last weeks. “I’d like that,” Elizabeth replies.

 

Teyla places a hand on Elizabeth’s arm. “It is good to have your company again,” she says.

 

“Yours, too,” Elizabeth replies sincerely, and feels a little of the loneliness ease

 

If she cannot have love, at least she can have friendship and duty. Elizabeth thinks that might be enough to build a life on, at least for now.


End file.
